User blog:AttackEyebrows12/Epic Rap Battles of the Whoniverse 5: The Master vs The Joker
WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO THE- alright, I'll stop caps now. Anyway, it is good to be back! Today for our mid-season finale we have Batman's worst enemy, the Joker up against the demented Time Lord, the Master! Will the Master do a cliche tho? Also, thanks to Jella for making this ballin' cover and TK for making the title cards yee Beat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qnl20UVXVAY Battle Card the master.png Card the joker.png 'The Joker' (starts at 0:20) DC's lean green killing machine's here to demean This saccharine bean; I'll send him to the guillotine! Clown Prince of Crime, Harlequin of Hate, and Master of this "Master". You're a expert in disguise? The word "coward" would be apter! I'll punch you back to your childhood, make those drums beat twice as loudly. Then you'll finally be a fraction of how insane I can be. You're filthy! You're floppy! You're not at all crafty! While I'm deadly, super creepy, and will be sending you home easily! So give up now! You know beating me won't be a simple thing to do! Taking torture to a whole new level, you'll be left without a clue. Aww, don't look like that, your verse is about to begin. But make your raps good, 'cause I don't want to hear a din. 'The Master' (starts at 0:57) Oh, pipe down, you silly clown; you aren't deadly at all. For you to challenge the most powerful Time Lord, you must have some gall. You turned a prison into Jokers? How about converting the entire planet? You're weaker than Kite-Man. No Calculator needed to know that you're an idiot! I spit hard, with more electricity than a Toclafane can handle. Then I'll send you to hospital. Won't that just taste awful? So try to kill me, bitch! You know in the end I'll always come back! Let's see if one knife can defeat the Master Race! Gonna be a hard nut to crack! 'The Joker' (starts at 1:20) Come on! What did I tell you? Your raps can't cut through bread! You were too scared of tin cans with plungers for hands, so you ran away and fled! Why so serious? Lighten up a little, or I'll help you make that happen. Why am I even facing you? Going against a Tivolian would be more fun! So now, Everything's Burning, certainly more than you do to anyone. But I'm the OG killer clown who never fails to stun! So now you know never, till the End of Time, to face me! If you were a little child, I bet right now you'd be screaming for your missy! 'Missy' (starts at 1:45) Looking for me? Welcome to the 3W Institute, But for this filthy little knave to get resurrected? What a hoot! You pack less wit in your raps than a Cyberman has feelings in his brain! With those awfully stupid plots of yours, no wonder you're everybody's Bane. I target the entire world, while you target just a tiny bit like Arkham. Two-Face might be original, but Half-Face's still a better villain. I may have saved my enemy, yes, but I did it to further torture him. But that's the key difference: You don't know how to make it grim! I've been secretly monitoring you, and I think that you shouldn't suffer. Now I'll put an end to all this, so no one will ever have to hear your banter. So now this battle is done, unlike yours truly against the Doctor. And I'll leave you to die, just like a certain Heath Ledger. ''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC-'' why... ''RAP-'' so... ''BATTLES OF THE WHONIVERSE-'' SERIOUS? Who won? The Master/Missy The Joker Category:Blog posts